It is the purpose of the present proposal to develop an integrated Community Outreach program for the Comprehensive Cancer Center at the University of Alabama in Birmingham. The Cancer Control effort has been divided into eight major program areas including Public Health and Epidemiology with emphasis on Environmental Carcinogenesis, a Consultant Extender Program, Cancer Detection, Rehabilitation, Nursing, MIST, Clinical Oncology and Cancer Communications. Each of these core areas serves as a resource for specific demonstration projects which have been grouped according to the appropriate core program. Emphasis is placed on evaluation of the impact of the programs as well as cost effectiveness.